


Others Views

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Communication, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vision's role in small but he's here, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and that includes forgiving Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: In the day that follows their arrival, Tony awakens and they have a needed conversation.The next few days are a flurry of motion which includes James and Soldat meeting Pepper Pott; who they definitely don’t want to get onto the wrong side off, she's scary.(Not like they’d admit to that.)---Pt 4





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So I was jotting down notes for this series and I know Bucky has spent time in Cryo but I also feel he's spent enough time out to actually age. So I picture him being around thirty-two, he's not aged too much but enough that he's definitely older. Just a random note.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece

They had all the time in the world and nothing to do. It made Soldat antsy but James knew they weren’t meant to leave the room without supervision, and Vision had trusted them enough to stay while he went and dealt with stuff with FRIDAY.

What that stuff was, the duo wasn’t quite sure but no doubt involved them and the whole Accords situation.

When night had finally arrived the first night, a nurse had shifted the chair they were using into a cot.

A chair-bed.

_Curious / Seems normal if a patient is a child and a parent is staying._

Still, Soldat found the chair-bed fascinating enough for all of about two minutes before growing bored again.

Vision, it seemed, had no need to sleep. The android even stating that he was powered by the yellow stone in his forehead and his equivalent to sleep was perhaps meditation.

So after a shitty hospital dinner, Vision accompanied them on a walk around the property because he seemed to understand they were growing restless.

There wasn’t any talking—Soldat and James had long since found comfort in silence—and that seemed fine to Vision as well. The fresh air helped to calm Soldat down, which James was thankful for because otherwise the Russian alter would likely just chat to his heart’s content to amuse himself.

(That chatting would likely include different ways to kill people with what was around them.)

(Honestly, he was a recovering assassin, what did you expect?)

It was when they arrived back at the room that they found a nurse stood beside the bed chatting with an awake Tony.

Well, awake didn’t seem like the right term—he was hardly coherent, blinking bleary-eyed. He was getting more and more aware, however.

James lingered back, standing in the doorway as Vision floated closer, quietly but warmly greeting Tony.

“Vison?” Tony rasped, squinting slightly.

“It is me.” Vision set his hand on Tony’s shoulder in a comforting gesture and they watched as the man slumped from his tense posture.

“I was just informing Mr Stark about his injuries.” The nurse, Nadia, smiled softly and spoke quite well in English. Her accent wasn’t as strong as Stark’s main doctor but it was there all the same.

Stark grunted and swallowed. The full-face breathing mask he’d had prior to their walk had been taken off, but it was also obvious that he needed it by the raspy and short breaths he was taken.

Which Nadia pointed out softly moments after their observation. Stark didn’t protest as she placed it back onto his face.

“Did you remove it, Tony?” Vision frowned but it was more in worry.

Stark avoided eye contact in more embarrassment than anything. “I was disorientated when I woke, V.”

“It is quite normal, Mr Vision.” Nadia chirped. “Especially when the last thing the patient remembers might not be pleasant, it is instinctive to panic.”

James grimaced.

“Ah.” Vision smiled. “I understand, I still have much to learn.”

Stark’s eyes flickered with fond amusement—no doubt there was a quirk of his lip hidden by the mask.

James and Soldat did not know much about Vision, all they had been able to find was he was an android created from a device called the Cradle whose creator, Helen Cho, is a world-famous geneticist.

Originally ULTRON had planned to use the Cradle to create his own body however Stark and Banner had used the Cradle for Vision instead, using the remains of Stark’s former AI JARVIS.

Vision had been a part-time Avenger since; from online articles, it seemed Vision was quite fond of spending time with Stark. Whether that was from the remnants of JARVIS or just because Vision enjoyed the man’s presence, they weren’t sure.

_Maybe it is a mix of it?_ Soldat offered curiously. Vision had accidentally called Stark Sir a few times but mostly he referred to him by his name.

“But in regards to his injuries, I was telling Mr Stark that his worst injury is his sternum, and how he’ll be confined to bed rest until we can transport him back to America for his operation.”

Stark groaned, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

James felt the corner of his lips tug upwards against his will. Something about Stark just amused him.

“Thankfully since your sternum didn’t break into tiny pieces, but rather larger chunks, you’ll be able to return to America rather quickly.” She continued. 

* * *

Once Nadia had left the room, Vision following after to assist with more paperwork in regards to Tony, said man turned his attention to James. He said nothing for a moment, just eyeing him.

“You confined in here?” He questioned. James nodded but said nothing. Tony sighed. “I’m not going to bite your head off, Barnes. I’m angry, yeah, but out of everything, it’s more towards Rogers. I came to terms with Howard’s and my mother’s death years ago, and okay, it hurts to learn their deaths weren’t from the crash itself but—“He coughed and grimaced, gasping for breath but seemed intent to continue despite it. “What really hurts is that Rogers knew. For years—and he used my _money_ in his pursuit to find you.”

_Damnit, Steve,_ James didn’t bother hiding his grimace.

_This is why I do not like him,_ Soldat hissed in a very cat-like manner. _He uses others for his own gain, I could smell it on him._

_You can’t— / How do you know I can’t? / Whatever._

“You should still hate me—yell at us or want to do something. Your parent’s murderer is—”

“Hold up a minute there, Manchurian Candidate.” Tony interrupted.

Neither James or Soldat got the reference and it obviously showed because Tony chuckled.

“Only I get to control what I should and shouldn’t feel about anything ever, _period_. So I’m choosing to, instead of taking my anger out on you, shift the blame to one of the reasons it all happened in the first place, and that’s Rogers. Got it?”

James sighed but nodded. “I should have intervened sooner, I let you get hurt before even considering to stop the fight.”

Tony hummed. “Maybe, but I won’t lie and say that there wouldn’t be a chance I’d just attack you also. I shouldn’t have even attacked Rogers, but I lost myself for a moment. I was just so angry that…”

“That you needed an outlet?” James finished and Tony nodded, suddenly looking both physically and mentally exhausted. “I… understand. During the first few weeks—months—being free, we were just so angry. It’s a hard feeling to put into words, but—it’s different but I understand. To some extent what you’re feeling, that is.”

Tony meet his eyes again, his dark eyes flickering with something neither of them could name but it was gone in moments and instead replaced with gratitude. “I feel like I need to thank you though. I… truthfully…” He paused and James waited patiently for him to find his words. “…I feel that Rogers wasn’t going to stop at simply disabling my suit.”

It was a terrifying thought—for both of them, there was a flash of momentary fear at what could have happened on his face and James himself knew—felt like—Tony was right.

_Rogers was fighting in a delusional attempt to keep you safe,_ Soldat whispered quietly, there was an undeniable tremor in the Alter’s voice. One that James hadn’t heard from him before and they’d gotten to know each other well during their time together. _Stark is correct. I feel Rogers may have mortally wounded or even killed him to not allow harm to befall us—_you_._

“Soldat thinks so too.” James added quietly. “I… part of me—the part that went by Bucky—doesn’t want to believe it but… everyone changes. Who I used to be doesn’t know who Steve’s grown to be.”

Tony eyes crinkled softly, but it was a look of understanding.

And that… that meant a lot.

Meant a lot to Soldat.

Meant a lot to James.

Meant a lot to who James used to be.

Stark understood because _he _had grown. Grown to become better than who he used to be—he’d become a far better man. One that James admired, one the Soldat awed at.

So, Stark’s… so Stark just understanding, it meant far more then they’d ever be able to put into words—and they know Stark knows it too.


	2. Pepper Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've done Pepper justice, she's an amazing woman. I wanted to add more, but I've tried serval different pieces but can't get it right, this'll have to do it :')
> 
> Also, my knowledge of court and stuff is very limited. I did a bit of research for what I wanted to use becuase I know brainwashing is an iffy topic but I just hope everything seems okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \---
> 
> Next part is Tony getting a few phone calls from some very concerned people.
> 
> _"Who the hell hurt my Machanic?"_

It was the clicking of high heels that caught Soldat’s attention. It was just loud enough for him to hear it over the quiet beeping of the machines Tony was hooked to. The hallway of the hospital level had been quiet all morning, it was a private ward after all, and so hearing the sound was enough to alert him to the approaching woman.

Vision had also heard and he smiled, standing to open the door.

Was this Pepper Potts?

James woke at Soldat’s nudge. The Alter knowing it would be best if they were both aware of Ms Potts wished to speak to them—and she likely was, considering Vision himself said so, and the android had yet to lead them astray.

Soldat adjusted his position to sit upright more, part of him wanting to make a good first impression on the woman, even if it meant little in the long run. Best to not agitated her, especially since she had partial control of the team of lawyers that would be defending them in court eventually.

“Vision.” She sounded relieved. “Has anything happened since I last checked in?”

“Negative, Ms Potts. Tony has awoken a few times but has spent more of the time sleeping. His body needs the rest.”

She sighed. “Tony’s always had ridiculous hours. But I’m glad to hear that.”

Vision re-entered the room, holding the door open to allow Ms Potts entrance. She was a beautiful woman undeniably. Strawberry blond hair pulled into a ponytail with a fringe, a dusting of freckles and green eyes. She was wearing a casual suit, blue trousers and jacket with a white turtleneck and black heels.

Either she didn’t see them or ignored them, Ms Potts moved to stand at Tony’s bedside. A soft look formed—a fond and loving expression. She sighed again, sadly this time, reaching out to tuck some of Tony’s hair behind his ear.

She leant down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You stupid loveable fool.”

Soldat averted his gaze, feeling unworthy of such a sight. James certainly didn’t argue.

When Ms Potts finally straightened, he turned back, meeting her eyes.

“I’d like to take our talk outside if that’s alright. I don’t want to accidentally wake Tony.”

Soldat nodded and stood wordlessly, following as Ms Potts began to lead them down the hallway and towards the canteen. It was half nine, breakfast had mostly finished and so there was plenty of space for a private conversation. Ms Potts led him to a circle of settees. She sat on one side, him another so they faced each other with a coffee table between them.

She pulled a tablet out of her bag, followed by some paper.

(She left the large bag behind, that one likely just had clothes and pieces, nothing necessary for this conversation.)

“Right.” She crossed her legs, hands coming to rest on her knee. “The first part of this is going to involve what SI lawyers are currently working on, then it’ll become more personal. Understood?”

Her voice left no room for debate, so Soldat nodded.

“Good.” Ms Potts picked the tablet up. “The original proposal Tony was moving for was a psychological evaluation test to be carried out. He had already managed to collect data from the SHEILD dump years prior as well as some he’s discovered from HYDRA bases, he himself has found. It included some more… sensitive material.” She dipped her chin and Soldat knew what she was talking about.

The Chair.

“He has also gotten SWORD agents to hunt down the room Zemo had been using prior, where he had also left the book.—”

Soldat’s breath hitched.

“—It has not been looked through and will not without your presence.” Ms Potts continued. Soldat and James slumped in relief, the fear that had grasped them before relieved some of its tension. “You and only you will select the people permitted to read through it. None without consent will touch it further.”

“Thank you.” He rasped. Ms Potts nodded.

“We are acknowledging and going be using your brainwashing as one of the main points. The information gathered is going to be used to push it. Especially the use of the trigger words, which are going to be mentioned but using it is a security risk. Both for your own and others. It is likely that prosecution will want to make this the main topic because brainwashing it an odd topic in the court, but if we do this right, then it will be the driving point in getting you acquitted of crimes as the Winter Soldier.”

“What of _me_?” Soldat rasped. “I was created from HDYRA’s torture, and so my morals are skewed.”

“But you have improved, yes?” Ms Potts raised a brow. “James being aware has helped? I doubt, if James wasn’t around, that you would be so compliant.”

Soldat pursed his lips. “I believe so. It is difficult for me to know. James has explained as much as he could during our time together but his own are from the forties.”

“That’s why we want to use that also.” Ms Potts added. “The plan is for community service, for rehabilitation for you _both_. Give James a chance to live the life he was robbed off, give you a chance to live without HYDRA’s influence.”

Soldat would deny the burning of his eyes till his death day.

James would remember it instead.

Ms Potts smiled, and they continued.

* * *

Ms Potts—“Pepper, please.”—_Pepper _handed James the cup of coffee before she sat back down. “Right. Since everything in regard to that has been done, I want to move onto the second topic.”

James let out a breath.

“I want to make it _abundantly_ clear that if you do anything to harm Tony; if you betray our trust that we are giving you, then you can consider everything we’re working _gone_.” Pepper gave a razor-sharp smile. “Tony is a very forgiving man, despite how he might deny it. Tony has experienced a lot in his life, and very little of that has been a good experience.

“I’ll be truthful, since the day I first officially met Rogers and the rest of that bunch, minus Bruce, I didn’t like them. Romanova the worst considering we had history, but I didn’t say anything to Tony because he wanted to make it work. He gave his time, effort and money to the Avengers, and they offered very little in return. They didn’t treat him with the respect he deserved.

Tony Stark: not recommended. Iron Man: recommended.” She recalled the words with a bitter tone.

Both James and Soldat were taken aback by them. Who the hell gave _that_ report?

It must have shown on his face because Pepper chuckled. “Tony is an excellent actor, has been all his life. But getting to know Tony, to truly care for him, you can see through the masks he puts up. It’s actually quite an easy feat to do, and yet…” Pepper sighed and shook her head. “I’m getting off-topic. Look, the point is, Tony means a lot to me; to Vision; to FRIDAY; to Rhodey; and to a lot of people. None of which will hesitate if you try and pull a Rogers on him, got it? You try and manipulate or otherwise coerce him then you’ll be facing a lot of angry people because _that’s_ family. Family cares about people, they don’t lie and cover up the truth of their parents’ deaths.”

James grimaced, the contents of the video flaring back to him.

_(“Please, help my wife… Sargent Barnes?”)_

“Tony is a caring man, James, Soldat, and if for even a second you try and use that, then consider yourselves _dead men_.”


End file.
